


Lucky to be Unlucky

by VolarFinch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Shipping, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/pseuds/VolarFinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicio Belrose alway had the worse luck. He was notorious for running into stop signs that hadn't been there previously, nearly flinging himself off the Eiffel Tower to his imminent death, and being an absolute mess in front of his crush. He's been in the running for "Worst Luck Anyone's Ever Seen" award (which he made up, but is ninety-nine percent sure actually exists) since the beginning of the year. He'd been second place to Marinette Dupain–Cheng, but the girl seemed to have been graced by the gods, as her clumsiness dissipated just a few days after school started.</p>
<p>Lucky, she was. </p>
<p>Lucky, Alicio wasn't.</p>
<p>Especially with the new secret he's stumbled across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to be Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT OCXMARINETTE. 
> 
> I swear. This is just something I wanted to write about a normal civilian who just happens to have really shitty luck. MAYBE I may add a twist that won't be unexpected, but I dunno. Anyways, please enjoy!

Alicio Belrose was known for having rotten luck.

In his free time, he found himself tripping in the middle of the street, running into stop signs that he swore hadn’t been there previously, and nearly flying off the Eiffel Tower when he went to relax (though it was hardly relaxing with all the tourists). In school, all he did was stumble in the halls and drop his books everywhere, especially in front of his crush. In general, he just an unlucky mess. He dare say he was worse than Marinette Dupain–Cheng had been at the beginning of the year (he had no idea how the girl did it, but she somehow conquered that unlucky clumsiness of her’s). 

In short, Alicio was a mess.

What he’d just witness was further proof of that explanation.

“I… can explain?” he offered weakly, shrinking back as Marinette Dupain–Cheng stared at him. Marinette’s eyes were saucers, stricken with fear, realization, and horror. Her entire posture was rigid as she gazed him, her blue eyes burning into Alicio’s grey. She didn’t look happy, he noticed. No, she looked like she’d been caught red-handed in some vile deed.

She had been caught red-handed, but not in the vile deed sort of way.

“How long…” Marinette didn’t finish her sentence, her eyes flickering to the hovering red thing that had appeared immediately after she’d de-transformed.

Alicio rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly, glancing away as he tried thinking up an explanation. “Uh, just when you… flew in,” he muttered. “I, um, I came to work on that history project and your mom said I could just come up.” He glanced at her, watching her every move as she gawked at him.

Alicio reached for the door to Marinette’s room, chuckling weakly as he began to descend from the stairs. “I––I’ll go now,” he stuttered out. “But, um, y––your secret’s safe with me.”

The disbelief in her eyes was insulting, but he didn’t blame her for it.

“So, um, see you at school on Monday.”

Alicio climbed down, shutting the trap-door (thing, as he wasn’t entirely sure what to call it) as he walked down the stairs slowly. He froze as he heard voices above him and wild clambering, before lunging down the rest of the stairs and vaulting out the bakery’s front door in a panic. 

He felt himself run, faster and faster and faster, because he was not about to let Paris’ favorite superhero catch him and castrate him. He didn’t care if Marinette was a nice girl––his horrible luck had forced him into a secret that should have stayed just that and he wasn’t prepared for the consequences. The most he could be certain of was that he’d never be prepared for the consequences.

And if he had a choice, he’d avoid those consequences for as long as humanly possibly.

Dashing into his apartment building, Alicio bolted the door behind himself, panting in the doorway. He waited a brief, terrified moment––what if Ladybug busted down the door? Or if she broke through his window? Dear Lord, what if she told Chat Noir about her issue and he came to deal with Alicio? She and Chat Noir had to know each others' identities, right? They wouldn't accept a civilian to know Ladybug's civilian form.

“I’m so screwed,” he muttered to himself in English, collapsing where he stood. He let out a moan, shaking his head repeatedly as he curled his body into a sphere. “Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should’ve knocked, in the very least. It woulda’ been the proper thing to do.” He let out a heavy sigh, opening his eyes as he stared down the empty hallway. “Just my rotten luck, isn’t it?”

 

Monday came all-too quick, in Alicio’s mind.

As he sat in science class, he found he couldn’t focus. His mind was whirling, spiraling out of control as he tried to think up a solution to his predicament. 

He had fifteen minutes until he’d be forced to confront Marinette––fifteen minutes until his inevitable death. He had better have a good excuse in fifteen minutes, lest he want to loose his life. He liked living, thank you very much. Fifteen minutes––he was doomed. How could he come up with something in fifteen minutes? He wasn't going to; he knew that. Maybe he could ditch History. It'd certainly be a lot easier on him, though he'd get into trouble for it. But it wasn't like he could ditch History for the rest of the year? After all, Valentine's day just passed, and he didn't want to even think about the schooling system in France at the moment.

He sighed. I'm screwed, he thought.

RIIIIIIIIING!

Fifteen minutes was gone in the flash, and now Alicio had to confront his problem head on.

"Alicio, you okay?" his friend, Alain Cavey, asked as he and Alicio walked out of their classroom and into the crowded halls. Alicio heaved another sigh. "No," he admitted. "I'm screwed, to be frank."

"Did your crush…?"

Alicio shook his head rapidly, cheeks burning as he did so. "No!" he squeaked. "No! Nothing about them, it's about, a… it's about a classmate. You know Marinette?"

Alain blinked, before grinning and nodding. "Yeah, the pastry girl!" he said. "My dad buys cake from their place all the time. What about her?"

"I think she going to kill me."

Alain furrowed his brow for a moment, taking Alicio's words, before bursting out in laughter. Alicio glowered at his friend, stopping in front of his classroom. He glanced into his classroom, noting that Marinette wasn't in... yet. 

"You think Marinette's gonna' kill you?" Alain chuckled. "Dude, she couldn't harm a fly! Have you even met the girl? She's sweeter than the cake her parents' sell."

"Of course I have!" Alicio argued. "But––"

Alain shook his head. "No buts," he interrupted. "Whatever you screwed up is your undoing. You fix it."

Alicio made a noise in his throat. 

Alain glanced behind Alicio, grinning slyly. "Oh look, here she comes," he said. Alicio stiffened, his skin paling to stark white. "Hey, Marinette! Work out your issues with Alicio, will ya'? I've gotta get to class, so see ya' later, Alicio!"

Alicio turned robotically, staring at Marinette as he felt his breathing stopped. Marinette watched him with calculative eyes, as if trying to decide which method she was going to kill him by. Alicio shook his head. He was becoming delusional! Marinette wasn't going to kill him (not in public, at least). She wasn't thinking about ways to kill the clumsy brunette that had stumbled upon her secret. She was just... Alicio wasn't sure what she was doing, but he hoped she wasn't going to mortally wound him. Or embarrass him. 

Or tell his crush something embarrassing.

"You didn't tell anyone," she said simply, eyes narrowed as she glanced him over. 

"Uh, no, I didn't," he squeaked out. Was it him, or was his voice quivering? "I p––promised, didn't I?" 

"I wasn't sure if you were being serious or not," Marinette admitted. "I'm still not sure."

"Well, uh, who would I even tell?" Alicio muttered. "Besides, that'd be an invasion of privacy. I could get sued for that."

Marinette blinked, before giggling softly. Alicio blinked, not expecting the black–haired girl's response. 

"You seem like a good guy––Alicio, was it?"

Alicio nodded, offering her a nervous smile. "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. "So, uh, just to make it clear, you aren't going to kill me?"

Marinette furrowed her brow. "No, why would I do that?"

"Well, I mean... the secret thing isn't very much of a secret..."

Marinette frowned slightly, sighing. "It's not like I've got much of a choice but to trust you," she explained. "So, everything's in your hands, Alicio. Can you handle that for me?"

Alicio hesitated. "No," he answered truthfully. "But I'm going to have to, aren't I?"

Marinette smiled again, nodding. "Well, let's get to class before we're late, okay?"

Alicio smiled. "Yeah. Oh, and sorry about abandoning you on the History project."

Marinette shook her head. "Don't be, it's fine!" she replied. "We'll work on it tonight."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Then, class started.


End file.
